Night Channels
by teapup
Summary: Becoming a mere shell after losing all he cared about so young, he was always left unsure of how to approach the nightmare that was his life. Only those who were there during his darkest times know who he was then, but what no one seems to really know is how he became who he is now. But he knows how he became this person, and swears to never forget it- even if she has. (KakaHina)
1. Prologue

_**~Night Channels: Prologue~**_

* * *

 _ **She...is everywhere I go.**_

* * *

I know you cannot hear me any longer, my love, but for some reason I cannot help but find myself talking to you everyday- even if it is merely to your memory. Because for some reason I still feel as if you are beside me, clutching your hand in mine, gazing up at me with those snowy lavender eyes that I wish I could fall asleep gazing into once again. For I know you are not, however, maybe I don't actually feel you beside me, but rather the yearning for you to be there is so strong that I have indoctrinated myself into believing that I can somehow feel you here so that I merely maintain my sanity.

* * *

 _ **Everyone I see.**_

* * *

But I know, my dearest, deep down that you are not by my side. No matter how convincingly it feels that your soft skin is pressed against my calloused own, no matter how potent it was to see that indigo-tinted hair from the corner of my eye- I know that you were not there from the start. You have not been here beside me for a long time now. You have taken to greater places with greater people- your head a pastry case of dreams that could have never been followed when you had roamed close to me. For I do know that it was not I hindering your dreams- I could never do such a thing, to condemn a love that I cherished so dearly from doing what she pleased- but it was time that was doing such. And sadly, that time was so treacherously, so abhorrently linked to me.

* * *

 ** _Winter's gone and I still can't sleep._**

* * *

Time was of the essence and it always had been ever since I had took your hand into mine and began to lead you through tall grasses and snow-covered fields. Time has always been our greatest enemy, I knew. Even before I understood the full entity of it- before merely conceiving it as an obstacle that I must overcome to simply complete a mission- I knew that it was present. I had never fully grasped such a concept and handled it with hands that were not in search of a lover, but were instead in search of the satisfaction of completing the task that was bestowed upon me. And because of such a careless and significant action I had lost precious time with you. I had ignored the beauty that had coursed not only upon your outer layer, but your inner one as well.

* * *

 _ **Summer's on the way.**_

* * *

Or at least I had tried to ignore both. I could never completely say that I never noticed them. Because ever since I laid eyes on you that fateful day I had taken notice of your beautiful indigo-tinted hair and the way that it contrasted gracefully from your pale skin and light lavender eyes. I had not missed the way your clothing hugged your petite frame, though dipped luxuriously into the noticeable curves you adorned. I had not overlooked how your face had such a precious and youthful demeanor- how it bespangled the perfect balance of a childish glow and a womanly light. The way your soft voice spoke so gently to me even though I was beyond rude- addressing you in such a glacial and heartless way- but you still somehow timidly and politely spoke in a whispered tone to me, never even hinting at any sort of contempt. You were so beautiful- so stunning...inside and out. And all because I was so stubborn and so washed of emotion I had forced myself to ignore the thing displayed before me- practically placed into my grasp- the only thing that could truly save me from drowning.

* * *

 _ **At least that's what they say.  
**_

* * *

But of course, so fatefully painful as most stories are, I had not taken notice of my repressed love for you and the innocence of your soul until my time with you was dwindling to a faint light. Once I had finally admitted my love for you to myself you were floating between the territorial barrier of life and death.

* * *

 ** _But these clouds won't leave._**

* * *

Unbeknownst to me I was leading you towards your inescapable end. All those months we spent together in which I thought you were the cure to a disease, you were actually the vessel that they were going to bury it within. They were going to lock it up inside of you, let it eat you alive until your body weakened into a state in which you could barely breath on your own and your heart ultimately failed. I had never once even imagined that you were planning such a diabolical release of your own life. You had always carried yourself so happily and so freely that it seemed as if you had all of the time left in the world to sort out whatever issues that had fallen upon your stature. You traveled with a timid, yet bright, gait. You never cowered away from what could ever harm you. You never lived as if a day was your last. You tried your best to live in the moment. I always looked at you with a disgusted, churning feeling deep within my gut. I did not know why it was there and to this day I cannot decide whether if it was jealousy or infatuation with how you lived your life. It seemed as if when I took you away from your clan and from our village you were blossoming. A flower- always kept within the shade ever since the day of their birth- finally had the curtain of their domain drawn back, letting in endless rays of sunshine and letting themselves become immersed in their self-growth. You were blooming into that fated beautiful, vibrant meadow that you had always been destined to be. You were so happy. You were so free. You were so gorgeous- so infallible. You were released from your confines. You arrested me of my very own breath. You were my saving grace- my liberator. My emancipator. My love. My life. My everything.

* * *

 ** _Walk away, barely breathing._**

* * *

My Hinata.

* * *

 _ **As I'm lying on the floor.**_

* * *

And then you were **gone**.

* * *

 ** _Take my heart, as you're leaving..._**

* * *

And so because of the fact that I had grown to love you so much over the past few months that had been spent together that when I closed my eyes I only saw you- even if it was only your ghost.

* * *

 _ **I don't need it anymore.**_

* * *

I always saw the pale glow of your skin and the pearly gleam of your soft eyes that twinkled like lavendar-colored stars against a cottony albinic milky way. My mind would always recreate those perfectly subtle pastel rosen lips that could scream the tune of ghosts of my past so hauntingly that I would begin to feel a cold sweat perspire along the back of my neck all the while the void of my mind sucked me deep into unconsciousness- the only place you now reside. I could always find myself able to recall every single curve and twist that ran deep in your jawline even after so many months of being apart. From the soft dip that was nestled between your lower lip and that apple-dimpled chin to the slight swell of that unforgettable baby face despite any type of high I'd always been able to reminiscence on perfectly. I'd always been able to recall your features consummately and I know that I will always be able to.

* * *

 ** _This is the memory.  
_**

* * *

Almost as if a copy machine was constantly running off transcripts of your face one after the other until it finally ran out of ink, leaving me with only thousands of papered versions of you. I grasp at them desperately as I returned from the realm of dreams to confront the many faces that always fell so foreboding to me. Like cold black succubi that would begrudgingly glare back at me with simple dark maws which lacked any features, yet I would feel as if they had a million eyes and a thousand mouths that taunted me.

* * *

 _ **This is the curse of having, too much time to, think about it.  
**_

* * *

And though never all asking the same question, they'd run along the lines of the same concept. A concept of which had narrated my life since I was seventeen and began to befriend the white eyes and soft voice of the Hyuga heiress rather than the blood-stained kunai I kept under my pillow every night. A concept of which had consumed me whole, spat me out, only to greedily swallow me back up into its jaws like some sort carnivorous plant. A plant and concept which chewed me with a mouth that was lined with yellowing fangs due to its own consistent devouring of whom I was or whom I was trying to be. A concept which I described with such complexity that when I finished talking about it to others most would expect something more than the simplicity of the answer that I would utter even more bitterly each time,

* * *

 _ **It's killing me.  
**_

* * *

 _"_ _Love_ _."  
_

* * *

 _ **This is the last time, this is my forgiveness...  
**_

* * *

A concept of the insane.

* * *

 _ **This is endless.  
**_

* * *

I'd come to curse the word- the concept.

* * *

 _ **Now spring has brought the rain.**_

* * *

And maybe that was because it was the concept in which had landed me back into the treacherous darkness of blood-stained fists that had subsequently become a well-known accessory for me after many years. For the days with bruised arms because of needless fighting, or white-ribboned scars that would often times begin to itch simply at the memory of how they got there, or maybe even just the occasional cut or scrape that could fire me back into the past with a mere twinge of pain. They were what defined me- defined any type of love before you. Either way they were there- they were me. They were my _life_ before and after you.

* * *

 _ **But I still see your face.**_

* * *

The life in between I was robbed of after your death and was simply left to dwell in the aftermath.

* * *

 _ **And I can not escape the past.**_

* * *

The aftermath: contusioned, bloodied and sending me out of my fucking mind.

* * *

 _ **Creeping up inside, reminding me that I...  
**_

* * *

Hell, I had barely a choice of much anymore unless you count uncontrollable bloodlust as willful consent. So often in times I would have to find himself dwelling in the only addiction that I thought of as healthy in my life anymore:

* * *

 _ **Can never bring you back.  
**_

* * *

 _ **You.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Someone, help me..**_

* * *

Or more so the _**memory**_ of you.

* * *

 _ **'Cause the memory...**_

* * *

For you were truly the only thing that I had done right by in my entire life it seemed anymore. And all the while I knew that I was the complete opposite for you- even if it was an unconscious act. But I just couldn't help but yearn for your small, frail hands to fall back into the my palms or for those soft, quivering lips to meet the chapped, bled-out skin of my own. I couldn't help but yearn for your presence, your voice, your scent, your eyes, your mouth- your everything. Even if they were all simply a memory.

* * *

 _ **Convinced itself to tear me apart.  
**_

* * *

I needed you; the only drug that was more addicting than bloodlust, who for quite some time I had proclaimed to be my one true love. But every single time I'd part with the luminescent high of the crimson red which glazed my fists that during withdrawal I felt he could never get enough of, I was always only left with the craving for something- someone- else. I was craving that sweet soothing injection of your love that could take me higher than the clouds, the stars, the galaxies and the moons. The sweet injection of your voice that could take me to places that killing never could. And that gentle injection of _**you**_ , so sweet it was practically diabetic. That sweet injection of _**you**_ that could take me somewhere that could leave me not regretting my high the next morning.

* * *

 ** _And it's gonna succeed before long._**

* * *

But once again...you are not here.

* * *

 _ **She, is everywhere I go.**_

* * *

You are not by my side any longer. However, your memory is.

* * *

 _ **Everyone I see.**_

* * *

By my side, hand-in-hand, in your eyes, forever until the end.

* * *

 _ **But these clouds won't leave.  
**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi everyone! I hope that you could kind of understand what was going on inside of this prologue as it is a bit vague and jumbled all over the place. For a quick summary so that some of you can kind of understand what is going on if you still need the assistance (I know I would, rip.) **If you understood the prologue please skip below to the actual author's note as it is very important and explains a bit more in-depth the plot of this story!** This is basically about how Kakashi is dealing with the loss of Hinata (as this is a Kakahina fic I hope you figured :"D). He is going through many different stages such as trying to believe she isn't gone or that her ghost/presence is beside him, though (for a reason that will be later revealed in the fic) he undeniably knows she is not. This also is describing how ever since he lost so many of those he loved so long ago he had only ever been able to focus on or release any pent up sadness/aggression or just really overall emotion through his missions and through bloodlust. He finds himself fading in and out of coping with her death through his previous ways, which makes him realize that he is just back to where he started before he had fallen in love with her. As he starts to realize this, he knows that Hinata would want this and instead begins to indulge in and find solace in her memory rather than in her ghost or violent release. However, as the song suggests- the memory of her could be even more painful than any of his other coping mechanisms. I hope that helped clear anything up for you guys :(. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask and I will answer to the best of my capabilities!

Also this fanfiction will not be starting from the same time period as the prologue- sorry. It was more so created in order to cause people to ask questions and wonder what happened between the two. The story will be starting off with a young Kakashi- about age 17 and a young Hinata around the age of 16 or so. It follows them through a mission that Kakashi is assigned to escort and protect her on and the two bring out parts in the other that they had never even knew existed. (Sorry if that's a bit vague, but I don't want to spoil anything!) I'm also still working out a lot of plot, so if you have any ideas that you'd like to see come to life please let me know and I would love to do my best to include them! I love compiling ideas with others so never shy away from suggesting things to me! Also I can't decide if I like having the song lyrics in here...just looks a bit unorganized to me. Though it plays a large part in the story/prologue as a whole so, sigh...idk. Either way thanks for sticking through all of this rambling with me! I hope you enjoyed :D Please leave me some reviews so I can know how you all liked my writing, it really helps inspire me :). Also the rest of the story won't be in first person, it will be in third person :)


	2. Chapter 1

**~Night Channels: Chapter#1~**

* * *

 _"A hard beginning maketh a good ending."_

 _-John Heywood_

* * *

Everyone knew who he was.

 _The_ Kakashi Hatake, _the_ son of the infamous- previously famous- Sakumo Hatake, also known as _The White Fang of the Leaf_ by many, though mostly those who lived in either fear or envy of the man. He himself had never called his father that personally, however. He was always simply Otou-sama to him and he never figured that the nickname his father adorned would have any sort connection to his life as shinobi later on.

 _._

"Oi, isn't that Sakumo's kid?"

 _"The White Fang of the Leaf?"_

 _"Not like he deserves such a righteous name anymore. That coward's grave simply reeks of only disgrace now, but yeah. **Him** I guess."_

 _"Hn, agreed. Can't help but find myself guessing that Little Sakumo will turn out to only malodor with the stench of cowardice inherited through such bad and dishonorable blood most likely. Will be fun to watch him fail and follow in his father's footsteps from afar."_

 _"Very much so."_

.

Hell, at the age he was when his father exited his life he had no idea that his father's nickname was something that could have possibly been interpreted in a shameful way- he always thought it was an honorable title. But of course the way the young Hatake had always viewed Sakumo was in a very positive light, therefore shutting out any type of negative opinion that could've fallen upon his beloved father. And that's what it has always been- or more so he had always been. He started out the son of a hero- a national champion who beheld the title of something more than he could ever dream of being. He was incredible, a shinobi mastermind- he was everything that Kakashi wanted to be when he was younger.

And then, all of the sudden, he was the son of a villain- a coward- a shinobi so dishonorable that he did not even deserve to reside within the very village that used to idolize his very being. And with that it was a rapid change, something that could grant one with whiplash it begun so suddenly. Something that ignites within seconds but remains aflame forever. But not only did that flame begin to burn brightly as soon as it was beckoned, but it blazed so ferociously that it had began to ultimately envelop his entire life and singe it down to ashes. His hopes and dreams were burnt straight to the ground. Everything he knew, everything he was taught to believe...it was heap of cinders that would soon be blown away with the wind.

It was such a strange and indescribable feeling. Everything he ever knew was being rustled about by the wind, making his emotions an indescribable cluster of muddled chaos. It made him so overwhelmed due to their confliction that it almost caused him to pull his hair out by the roots. He felt ashamed- both that he was taking the village's side over his father's, but also that his father could give up his mission to save the lives of his comrades. However at the same time he had also felt confused. Very, very confused. It was so strange to him that everything that he had lived by for his entire life...was gone. The man that he had idolized since he was even able to think...was gone. Every code of honor that he was taught as if it were to be blood that ran through his veins...gone. It befuddled and bewildered him exponentially to the point in which he would become bothered when he had to face his past in order to continue with the future. He wasn't sure where to turn to now- being so young he had only always knew to turn to his father as he was an honorable and trustworthy man who beheld a word that many would kill to be reckoned by. But then, after he was dead and gone by his own hand after he had committed an act so ignominious, was when Kakashi began to wonder if his word was ever truly something that he should have ever followed.

 _"_ _Otou-sama...was wrong all along."_

Why would he ever had followed the word of a coward- someone who shied away from his duty in order to maintain bonds with those that in the end would only burden him and drag him down? Why would he have ever followed the word of someone who was simply going to condemn his own capabilities and rise to success by having him think twice about the comrades by his side?

They should be able to take care of themselves just as well as he can. And if they cannot they simply don't deserve to be fighting beside him.

And with those final thoughts is when the final bit of his previous life's residue had finally been cleaned up by the breeze and he begun to rebuild the new Kakashi Hatake.

He knew what he had to do.

It was something he would've never even fathomed only days ago, but under the circumstances he understood quite clearly at what must be done to maintain the balance in his life.

And that was to distance himself from his father's legacy as much as he possibly could no matter what it took.

* * *

"Kakashi, thank you for coming upon such short notice and so late into the night." The fourth hokage, none other than the notorious Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, began apologetically to his final remaining student. "If it could have been helped I would've waited until the morning, but this is urgent."

The young silver-haired shinobi raised an eyebrow at his sensei, feeling a bit of amusement rise within him at the use of such a formal tone. "Hn, Minato-sensei, so ceremonious. This _must_ be important." Kakashi remarked with a smirk spreading beneath his mask. Minato Namikaze was normally a very easygoing man, one who would prefer to settle an argument through talking rather than with his own fists. His voice was deep, though he always spoke in a lower tone, which made him often times sound like the narrator of some drama film. However, when the Yellow Flash was serious even the sarcastic young Hatake knew better than to prod the bull.

"They've located Hitomi Hyuga." The fourth continued, almost as if Kakashi hadn't spoken a word. Though the news was quite shocking for him nonetheless.

Hitomi Hyuga had gone missing nearly a week ago when she was kidnapped right from the Hyuga compound by a group of savage nin. It was a very sudden happening and the seizure had taken place during the mid-evening while the sun was even still up. The timing of day obviously was meant as a prod at the Hyuga's ability to defend their own clan and property. They wanted them to not only lose a valuable member of their clan, but they also wanted them to lose a decent bit of their reputation as a notoriously ferocious and fearsome clan- and of course their sense of security would be raked through the mud as well. Successfully infiltrating such a highly-respectable clan's compound full of Byakugan users during midday was surely something that would send a chill down the spine of even the most hardened shinobi.

Everyone around them was obviously taken aback- surprised that somehow someone- a Hyuga nonetheless- was taken from their very own home in broad daylight within a city as mostly peaceful as Konoha. Kakashi knew that it wasn't such a spontaneous act, however, as ninety-nine percent of the village believed, and being an ANBU he was obviously filled in on the nitty-gritty details.

Numerous Hyuga clan members had been slain in the process- both those of the main house and branch members. Numerous of them had been decapitated it seemed, countless others brutally beaten, mutilated and some mangled beyond recognition. He hadn't seen the bodies personally, but from the look on Minato-sensei's face he knew that this was definitely a bigger issue than the late-night rumors that were already filtering through the sweltering summer of the Konoha streets. Not to mention he had also caught a rather long a perturbing glimpse at numerous photos which were taken at the scene- and even he had to admit they were gruesome.

A few of the most disturbing details Kakashi had recalled was that of how many of the pale-eyed people had their faces stomped in, limbs removed and sewn back on to other members, some of which were still living. Countless others were raped- all women of all ages. Many others had their eyes gouged out and set aflame- obviously another personal prod at the Hyuga clan.

 _Having your dead little sister's arm sewn into your own socket while you're still_ _breathing_ _…who are these bastards?_ He remembered thinking as he read over the report bestowed before him the day after the attack.

It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end he had to admit- and it took quite a lot to cause discomfort and uneasiness to the thick-skinned young Hatake. Hell, he was an ANBU after all. He'd killed plenty (obviously). Women, children, the elderly. You name it and he'd most likely taken its life. He knew that thought alone would give any normal person the creepy-crawlies and make them flinch away just at the mention of his name, but for him it was a day-to-day duty that he had accepted when he took up the position he had.

But still...something about the incredulously violent and morally-disturbing massacre at the Hyuga compound was something that made his skin crawl.

"Hn..." Kakashi mumbled, his gaze dancing over the large window behind the wily mess of blonde hair upon the top of the Hokage's head. "How is the baby?"

Everyone knew at this point that Hitomi Hyuga was not only the wife of the Hyuga clan's head, Hiashi Hyuga, but she was also now five months pregnant with his first child. Kakashi guessed that is why this case was especially sensitive due to the risk of not only one life- that life being the clan's head's wife- but also the risk to the life of his unborn child.

"For now...stable." Minato stated coldly. There was something in his voice that offset Kakashi. It was something that was not normally present in the Yellow Flash's voice- seemingly foreign to the ordinarily calm and cheerful tone that he elicited. But what was it? "Kakashi..." His childhood sensei began, his gaze hardening as the silver-haired nin's eye fell back into line with the blonde man's blue ones. "This is something that we have never seen before."

It was _fear_.

Minato Namikaze- the great savior, the holy Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf...the man who had never been sent rigid over anything in his life…

He was scared.

This is when Kakashi had finally began to grasp at the seriousness of the entire situation. Of course from the very beginning he had known the undeniable risks and reasons behind the whole operation- every small and disturbing detail that would keep him up at night. But for some reason standing there bathed in the moonlight with the man who had taught him everything that there was to know about being a ninja and having him speak to him with fear in his voice...it had changed his perspective drastically.

This wasn't a simple massacre or kidnapping (has there ever really been?)- this was something bigger and scarier than they had ever seen. It was an exponential _threat_ to _all_.

 _But what was it that made it so mortifying?_

He was sure his question would be answered eventually, but for now it was not the time to be asking.

"Whatever it is, I am at your disposal, Minato-sensei." He murmured, watching as an emotionless expression spread across his Hokage's face, overtaking the overwhelming unfamiliarity of his previous one. Kakashi knew very well what that look was though. It was saying, _"You are not just a tool, Kakashi. You are a person beneath all of that armor, too."_

Of course, however, that silent reckoning fell upon deaf ears. Kakashi had learned very much so that he was more reliable and much more happy simply being a tool- a dangerous puppet that was controlled by the hands of his duty. Puppet's felt a lot less and were hurt a lot less than a person, therefore he was much more content in being so.

"There is a mandatory briefing that will be occurring soon and all those who are trusted to participate in this mission are expected to report to the Uchiha compound at 1 am. I expect to see you there." The Yellow Flash replied, once again seemingly trying to avoid the young Hatake's previous statement. Usually the blonde-haired sensei would try and lecture him and provide the teenage ANBU with a life lesson on self-recognition or something of the sorts in order to "not only better him as a ninja, but also as a person", but right now they both knew that it wasn't the time.

"Hn, the Uchiha compound?" Kakashi mused, glancing around the moonlit office as if he was disinterested. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Precisely at 1 am, about an hour and a half after his meeting with the fourth Hokage, Kakashi arrived at the back gate of the Uchiha compound, glancing around suspiciously using his Sharingan to try and detect any suspicious chakra flows that could be lingering around the alternate entrance. He knew that with tensions so high it never hurt to be too cautious. Though when he saw that the coast was clear and that there were no lingering figures around the compound, he slipped a hand through the bars of the gate and prodded the hard shoulder of a guard who was standing behind a pillar. The man seemed to jump at the sudden contact, obviously still on edge due to the massacre that occurred less than a week ago at the Hyuga's. Though as he precariously turned around to meet the gaze of the young Hatake, he immediately nodded a greeting to him and began to open the gate, obviously recognizing him as someone who would be attending the briefing.

Kakashi, simply blinking in the direction of the guard as a recognition of his presence, traveled through the opened graciously as a cool breeze swept over them. However, as he entered through the gates he immediately realized that there were far more guards than usual that littered the Uchiha compound. Some in plain sight, taking their positions at the front of doors and trees or just simply patrolling about with activated sharingan's, while others he detect were hidden from sight. The silver-haired nin knew that it was simply a safety precaution and for the best, therefore deciding to not take notice in them- after all they're supposed to be obscured.

* * *

"Considering that you all knew of where to meet and the particular time it is obvious that you are aware of the current situation ensuing about our village." A dark, booming voice spoke over the crowd of experienced nin before him with a stern tone. "With the massacre of a portion of the Hyuga clan and the kidnapping and recovery of Hitomi Hyuga, we are all equally on edge. However a debriefing is necessary as we have new and necessary information that very few are aware of. You all know the sensitivity of this case and I am sure that you are all well aware of the consequences that shall be granted if any of this information leaves this room." The man that was speaking Kakashi didn't recognize, though he knew due to his perilous white eyes that he was indeed one of the Hyuga clan. He figured that he was just as intent on getting revenge and justice for his clan members as the rest of those in the room- and not just because of the murderous glint in those Byakugan-beholding pupils. "Hiashi-sama will inform you of all that you need to know."

Kakashi watched as the unknown Hyuga member drew back and took a seat on a pillow that was set beside a few other white-eyed nin as well as a handful of Uchiha, allowing the towering frame of Hiashi Hyuga to step forward with a grim expression across his face.

 _Hn, he looks pissed._ The young silver-haired nin thought to himself as he watched the intimidating white glare of the Hyuga head fall upon the crowd of ANBU and trusted jounin before him. _Guess I would be too if someone had just slain half of my clan and ran off with my pregnant wife._

"As we all know last Tuesday night a considerable amount of my clan was slain by the group of rogue samurai from the Village of Iron who have been kidnapping and draining traveling nin of their chakra. For much of the time we were quite unsure of their reasons for this, especially since those residing in the Land of Iron are primarily samurai as well as neutral in any type of affairs, therefore leaving them quite the pacifist for as long as time has been. However after numerous clashes with many of their rogue bands and further research we had discovered that they were draining the chakra of their victims for a use no other than to control them and make puppets out their bodies." Hiashi began, watching as the group nodded knowingly to the information he was providing.

 _Nothing new. Hn, what a_ _waste._

"Using them as mercenaries and having access to their minds has given them the upper hand in this battle that has ensued. And due to the Hyuga clan's immense involvement in the investigation and capture of one of their senior officers, they had ultimately begun to make threats towards my family, my clan and Konoha as a whole." Kakashi noted that Hiashi's fists were beginning to ball up tightly at his sides, seemingly as if just the remembrance of the cause of this whole situation set aflame a brand new wrath within him. Nonetheless, the Hyuga head perservered and continued his briefing. "They made countless other offers of kidnapped nin that they had in exchange for their man as well as bounties and vast amounts of secrets that they were claiming to behold. However, even so, we had refused any such bargaining as we figured that their man would be of much more use to unraveling their operation than some simple missing nin."  
 _  
_Kakashi watched as the Hyuga head paused for a moment, seemingly to scan the room, veins bulging from his temples and the silver-haired ANBU realized that the rest of the Hyuga and Uchiha were doing the same.

 _Must be checking for any eavesdroppers._

After what seemed to be thorough scan of the perimeter, Hiashi switched his gaze and his attention back to the wave elite ninja before him.

"After realizing that we were not going to cooperate with their demands, they made a personal interjection and attacked my clan in our very own home, torturing and slaying countless of Hyuga clan members and making off with the pregnant, Hitomi Hyuga."

 _The Hyuga head is such a proper guy._ Kakashi thought to himself, a smirk spreading beneath his mask. _Doesn't even address his kidnapped and pregnant wife as his own._

"But as of early morning yesterday we had received news that a troupe of Yukigakure ANBU stumbled across one of their hideouts within their territory and immediately infiltrated, thus finding Hitomi and numerous other kidnapped nin inside." Hiashi paused as a small uproar of cheer elicited from the band of elite nin in front of him before he continued, "She is in safe hands in an elite medical ward within The Village Hidden in the Snow...however her condition is precarious."

Kakashi felt a slight twinge of uneasiness grow within him at thought of the Hyuga's wife's condition. Seeing what those ruthless bastards had done to her family at home he could only imagine the torture and anguish they'd exposed her to when they got her somewhere that was within their own domain.

"It seems that they have..." An uneasy expression spread across Hiashi's face, one in great comparison to the normally-stern, stone cold manifestation that he usually adorned. "...Put her under some sort of chakra-devouring disease that they have created within one of their labs in order to show us that they mean business." At the sounds of that, a hushed, yet confused, wave of murmurs rippled from the crowd. The Hyuga head, paying little attention to the disarray and bewilderment of those stationed in front of him, simply continued when the noise died down.

"In order to maintain her chakra flow and to simply keep both her and her child alive she requires constant chakra replenishment via the hands of another nin...Very little else is known about this strange jutsu that they've created, though it seems to have no effect on the child within her, though it greatly weakens her state and leaves her barely able to remain conscious. They estimate that she can only hold on for a few more months, and subsequently giving birth while under the jutsu is impossible and will kill her no matter what."

 _T_ _his_ _must be what Minato-sensei was warning me_ _about._

A small wave of confounded and concerned voices began to overtake the room, mumbling uneasily about the presence of such a strange and dangerous jutsu. However they quieted down once again for the umph-teenth time this evening immediately as the Hyuga head signaled that he wished to continue speaking.

"However, despite the large amount of unknown that riddles this strange jutsu...we have a...remedy of the sorts for it." Hiashi claimed, though the young Hatake could sense a great cognisance of regret and uneasiness as the stone-faced spoke the final sentence. His composure seemed to waver and his normally-stern expression threatened to reveal a softer side of him that showed just how desperately he was trying to hold it all together.

 _The Hyuga head can speak of his clan being brutally tortured and massacred, his pregnant wife being kidnapped and set under a jutsu that is going to ultimately kill her and possibly his unborn child without faltering...but yet when he speaks of the remedy for this situation he begins to unravel. What is his secret?  
_  
In the same moment, however, as Hiashi painfully mentioned the ultimate rectification for their perilous situation, the paper door on the left side of the room slid open to reveal two shadowed figures- one a very large and hulking illustration that hovered drastically over the other, bringing out the entirety of the tininess in which its counterpart beheld. Every nin in the room seemed to stiffen at the sudden entrance of the two, however Hiashi Hyuga's face seemed to painfully soften upon their arrival. The young nin guessed that they were expected, seeming as none of the Sharingan or Byakugan users had sprung upon them to usher them into their demise before they even entered the room. However, that is also when the shocking realization set upon the young Hatake when the two figures shuffled forward and into the light so that their features could be made out consummately.

Kakashi hadn't recognized the large man that towered above the his much smaller partner, who in fact still remained huddled close to his side, though as soon as she made her way into the light he felt his breathe hitch in his throat- and he was sure that it had the rest of the elite in in the room as well.

Placed timidly beside the huge, intimidating man was the younger sister of Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga: the Hyuga clan's enigmatic and beautiful hime.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, I'm really excited to be posting the first chapter of this so quickly after the prologue (I kinda stayed up all night last night writing it, sh). I hope you all enjoy it even if it is a bit boring, but it's mainly just to fill you in on what one of the main conflicts of the story will be as well as introducing the two main protagonists- even if Hinata's introduction is very brief and quite vague as of now. But you'll get further into depth with her next chapter as well as begin their mission hopefully :). Also- yes, Hinata is Hiashi's sister...as of now. *winkwink*

Either way I hope you all enjoy, please favorite, follow and leave me some reviews- they encourage me to write more frequently! Thanks lots all :)


	3. Chapter 2

**_~Night Channels: Chapter 2~  
_**

* * *

 _ **"Growth begins when we learn to accept our own weaknesses."**_  
 _ **-Jean Vanier**_

* * *

Many may be thinking: "Enigmatic? What was so _enigmatic_ about the younger sister of Hiashi Hyuga? She has to be one of the weakest, most vulnerable and uninteresting kunoichi in all of the nation."

This was probably because most of who knew her well enough were aware of her timid nature, often causing her to stutter aimlessly and be easily taken advantage of despite being the princess of an elite clan's hierarchy. Hinata Hyuga, though, was also famous for being inherently weak, thus mentioned earlier- but also which, of course, was not a trait that was looked upon well by the Hyuga's- as they were obviously notorious for being such ferocious fighters who rarely ever lost their quarrels. But not only did the Byakugan-beholding clan's hime lack the utmost physical strength to claim victory throughout her lifetime, she also lacked the immense emotional vehemence that seemed to course through most- if not all- of their member's veins. She was very fragile and sweet, speaking in a hushed tone almost all of the time and simply giving anyone what they pleased in order to assure a mutual happiness and to avoid confrontation. The hime hated to fight, though she was well-known to engage in one if so be it. But, of course, that ultimately did not mean that she succeeded in her dispute. In fact, more than nine times out of ten, she was known to fail horribly in her defense.

Many claimed that it was because she was too kind and pure-hearted to ever strike out against someone unprovoked and this assertion was often proven correct when she was seen to be sparring with others merely for practice. She would never land the first hit...or the second...or the third...and so on until the last. Kakashi remembered vividly when they were younger and still in the Academy and how she had nimbly avoided every strike thrown at her by Genma Shiranui, a shinobi who was also of their age and graduating class. However, Hinata's grace could only ever get her so far before she was overwhelmed by well-timed and well-placed hits (which of course had quite a bit of force behind them) and was ultimately led to her demise. This was only one of the countless examples of which Hinata Hyuga had fallen so short of her clan's expectations, thus leading to an immense of pile-up failure which opened up the gates of dishonor on her part.

However, despite the juicy drama that he was sure was often times milked out of the girl's situation- he knew that was not why everyone in the room was so speechless.

Hinata Hyuga had practically seemed to have dropped off of the face of the earth after nearly being killed when she was on a mission with her brother, Hiashi Hyuga, at the mere age of fourteen.

Now, of course, such a thing had happened on numerous occasions when it came to the Hyuga hime going on missions, but this was the very first mission she had ever been assigned to go on with her elder sibling. It was shocking enough for anyone around them- especially since the mission was an A-Rank- but all the more surprising was that the relationship between the Hyuga brother and sister had escalated from that of shame and embarrassment to the utmost and unbridled fiery revulsion.

On Hiashi's part- that is.

It had always be on the male sibling's end that the anger, revolt and harshness radiated from. Hinata, as told before, was kind and gentle and always took whatever disdain given to her by others without any sort of retaliation. Even after Hiashi began to treat her as if she had beheaded their own parents she presented him with respect and care.

No one knew- or in fact _knows_ to this very day-what had happened on that fateful mission that had ignited the final flame within Hiashi's body for his hatred towards his little sister. All anyone is certain of is that Hinata and Hiashi Hyuga were the only two to return alive from the twenty-man squad that was assigned to complete said operation.

That, of course, is what most likely led to such a strained relationship between the two Hyuga siblings.

"Yo, Kakashi, that is Hinata, yeah?"

The young Hatake let out an annoyed grunt, feeling irritation itch deep within him as an all too familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. He then shifted his one uncovered eye to that of his said disturbance and narrowed it viciously.

 _Genma Shiranui._

 _Was he just trying to annoy him or was he actually that stupid?_

"Hn." He simply grumbled, deciding that is was better to remain under a silent facade in order to end the conversation with the bothersome young shinobi. Kakashi knew very well that once you got on a subject with the senbon-donning nin- especially if said subject was that of women- he wouldn't shut up until he was knocked unconscious. The silver-haired jounin had figured out over the years that the best way to avoid such encounters was to simply to not provide the Shiranui with any type of encouragement or interest to continue any of their interactions- and usually it worked. Today, however…

"Ah, no way! Oh, Kami! The Hyuga wallflower has really blossomed then, huh, Kakashi?" Genma continued in a hushed tone, gaining a few murmurs of agreement from the other nin around their age whom circulated throughout the small wave of ANBU. "Last time I saw her you could barely even make out her face she was beaten so badly! And now she's practically a Sexy-No-Juts-"

"Will you _shut up_?" Kakashi growled, his teeth gritting painfully beneath his mask. The last thing he wanted was for all of Hyuga's and elder nin to hear his classmates ogling over the hime like she was some scantily-clad tart in a magazine. He knew for sure they'd all be demoted from not only this mission, but their positions that they withheld as well. And the young Hatake was sure as hell not about to let that happen. This title of being an ANBU had not only gave him divine access to the bloodiest and the most elite of missions, but it also was the only thing he had going for him nowadays. Or maybe even better said: maintained his sanity- if you could call what he had remaining such a thing as tainted as his own seemed now. Ever since he had lost his two team mates a year or so ago he went from being the silent and mysterious silver-haired nin to being the coldest, rashest and most distant shinobi he was sure to have ever walked the nation. Everything he did was never out of compassion or any type of kindness- he only did it out of obedience, order and power. He followed the rules and released his bloodlust upon those who got in the way of such.

He guessed that he could somewhat call it his nindo, as diabolical as it was.

"Hmph. No need to be so hostile, Kakashi. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you need to ruin the fun for the rest of us gu-" Before Genma could even finish his sentence, the young Hatake had already elbowed him in the groin, forcing the other ANBU to bite down viciously on his senbon in order to restrain himself from releasing a deep guttural howl of pain.

 _That_ _ought to_ _keep his ass quiet.  
_  
Feeling content with his actions and how the pestering young Shiranui was now noiselessly writhing in pain, Kakashi turned his attention back to the Hyuga head who was watching his younger sister with a strange, unreadable expression as she made her way across the tatami-matted floor to him. Everyone, including those who had been caught off-guard by the presence of the cryptic hime, were able to tell how tense the atmosphere had become once she had entered the room. Not that it had not been so before due to the circumstances under which they were, but now it was almost as if the anticipation was so thick it would soon begin to form a physical fog despite its metaphorical sense.

"H-Hiashi-sama." Hinata finally spoke, greeting her brother respectfully and courteously, though her soft voice was barely audible despite the absolute silence which overwhelmed the room.

 _Hn, Hyuga's still got that godforsaken stutter, eh?_ He thought to himself, annoyed. Ever since their academy days he had rarely ever spoken to or even paid much attention to the pale-eyed girl, though whenever they did communicate he would have to hold back the urge to knock her unconscious due to her annoying speech impediment. The way she spoke alone practically _seethed_ weakness, and he had to admit that he completely despised it. Anyone who radiated such vast amounts of powerlessness and submissiveness- so much that it even manifested in the way that they spoke- had always earned a contemptuous look in their direction from him as well as the invisible, yet present, label of _'Unworthy of my time and effort'_.

So, he guessed, in a way he was like Hiashi Hyuga, the girl's elder brother. He despised of the lack of someone's strength just as much as their absence of viciousness while attempting to present such. At least that is what everyone figured had grown such a large, yet invisible, rut between the two siblings. There were of course rumors and gossip which filtered even the most absurd ideas through the minds of others, with one even going as far as claiming that Hiashi Hyuga was in love with his younger sister and therefore resented such taboo feelings, thus forcing his sister to be kept away from him as much as possible in order to diminish his feelings. Many also insisted that that sentiment was why Hiashi had claimed his wife, Hitomi, and begun to court her only weeks after their return from that particular mission.

Kakashi, of course, knew that was not the reason. In fact any sensible person would. As something as boundless and wild of an idea that the two Hyuga siblings were in love and being forced apart to banish their feelings- it was simply something only young girls would think up within their giddy little minds.

The young Hatake shook his head at the thought of such a blasphemous accusation, deciding that turning his head to the reality in front of him would be a far better pass time. After all he did need the information that would soon be revealed in order to complete his mission, whatever it may be.

Just as the silver-haired nin had returned his attention to the Hyuga's in front of him, he witnessed Hiashi glaring down at his bowing sister with that unnerving look he had before. His jaw was locked, his eyes were narrowed to slits and his eyebrows were furrowed in a manner that one could only describe as disgust or shame- scratch that, it was both- as he glowered down at the petite girl in front of him. However, the dead give away was that wavering look _within_ his eyes that were threatening to reveal his true emotions. What those emotions were, though, Kakashi was unable to identify- though he was positive they were not a confliction of a taboo love. Whatever they were though they were well hidden beneath years and years of memories and secrets that only the two Hyuga siblings would be able to truly know. The strained relationship of the brother and sister was not his concern, however. The objective and execution of the mission they were giving him was.

The wave of ANBU, high-ranking nin and the mixture of clan members all watched in equal awe as the timid girl blinked up to her brother sheepishly before she stood erect and silently shuffled back to the side of her looming companion she had come in with. Hiashi had watched every single one of her movements with that trademark look that he had developed ever since she entered the room, though once she was nestled by the hulking arm of the strange man he turned back around to face those who had been waiting patiently for further details.

"Hinata is..." Hiashi began.

 _That lack of honorific. The Hyuga head really is a bitter_ _old bastard_ _._

"...the so-called 'antidote' that will be saving Hitomi's life."

 _Well, isn't that a twist._

It was then that the entire room- including the Hyuga elders- began to don an even more bewildered looks than when Hinata had made her entrance. Pale, opalescent moons framed by ages of wrinkles fell unto the Hyuga head who simply maintained his stoic front, his own Byakugan-bearing eyes clouded in that same emotion that caught Kakashi off-guard only moments before. The young Hatake was well aware then after calculating the mixtures of reactions that Hiashi Hyuga had informed no one of such a thing- including his own clan members of such information- until only seconds ago, where he revealed it to half of the entire ANBU league. However, there did seem to be one pair of white eyes in the room that did not behold such surprise to the head's announcement:

Hinata Hyuga.

The small girl stood upright beside the still-unknown man whom she had entered with, a hard and unreadable expression set upon her delicate face as she maintained a very similar front to her elder brother's, which was quite foreign to her normally soft and sweet composure. Though, nonetheless, she did not adorn any of the confounded, betrayed or aghast manifestations that any of her clan mates seemed to behold which could only mean that her and Hiashi shared such knowledge.

"And she-" The Hyuga head began, only to pause once again momentarily to shoot a torrid glare at one of the murmuring elders behind him, who everyone in the room was sure was criticizing their leader's lack of detail confiding in them. The wrinkled, graying man simply met Hiashi's fervent glowering with an equal set one before muttering something inaudible and setting his pupil-less gaze forward. It was then that eldest Hyuga sibling decided it was appropriate to begin again. "And she is to be transferred to Yukigakure where Hitomi is currently residing in order to help restore her previous, healthy state."

 _An escort mission? For the love of Kami…_

"However due to the sensitive manner of this particular issue we have required the only the utmost elite of our ANBU and nin to carry out such. Hinata will be in constant severe danger of those who are responsible for carrying out the heinous crimes not only against countless other ninja, but also that of Hitomi Hyuga and the Hyuga clan. Therefore extreme caution must be taken in order to preserve not only Hinata's life, but Hitomi's and the unborn child's in which she carries."

 _And here I was hoping to travel to some foreign land to assassinate_ _a_ _corrupt Daimyo or something. What a drag…_

"To take such precautions we have organized you all into squad's in which we have analyzed to be compatible skill-wise and that will ensure the utmost survival of your escortee. I, of course, will have my own separate squad in which to accompany me in my journey to Yukigakure as traveling together in such a large group with two very important and desired Hyuga's is not a wise strategy in any type of way. Therefore I am sure that your objectives have become quite clear, yes? Or do I have to say it aloud in order to get the severity of it across?"

 _Getting stuck with uptight and abrasive Hyuga head would be bad enough, but getting forced into a squad in which he has to protect his younger sister- AKA the embodiment of everything he despises in a human being? And then throw in a few incapable and annoying ANBU and some snobby elite jounin just to make matters worse?_

"Get Hinata Hyuga and I to Yukigakure- _**alive**_ \- before the two month time limit. Or else you'll be left wishing you were one of those mindless mercenary nin's captured by the Land of Iron."

 _This has to be a fucking joke.  
_  
After the chilling threat made by the Hyuga head to all of those who were riddled capable enough to be put on such a mission, he had stepped down from his spot where he had been addressing the small wave of those who were expected to keep him and his younger sister alive on their journey to The Land of the Snow and silently made his way out the room with Hinata timidly trailing behind him along with her hulking companion. Of course each of the Hyuga elders had shot Hiashi a contemptuous look as he made his exit, though the eldest of the siblings seemed as if he couldn't have been bothered less by their disdain. In fact, if anything, the young man seemed to relish in their feelings of betrayal and ferocity that he had elicited by the way the very slightest of smirks played on the edge of his lips when the door was shut behind him.

 _What a cocky bastard._

It was then that the original first speaker who had begun their briefing stepped forward- the guy bared a scarily similar appearance to that of the Hyuga head- and told them that they would be informed of their assigned squads momentarily. Only seconds after such announcement was a scroll handed to him by a Sharingan-bearing nin with a bulldog-like expression who stepped back immediately after giving the item to the Hyuga. Straightaway the teams were read aloud, splitting them each into two squadron's: one for that of Hiashi Hyuga and one for that of his sister, Hinata Hyuga.

"The first squad will be lead by Fu Yamanaka. When your name is called please file out of the room and into the one adjacent to ours on the right. You will be in charge of escorting Hinata Hyuga to Yukigakure within the two month time limit."

 _"Oh, man! I hope I am put on Yamanaka-sama's squad! I'll get to flirt with the cute heiress the entire way to Yukigakure!"_

 _"In your dreams! Like a high-ranked Hyuga would even bat an eye in your direction, Shiranui."_

"Yugao Uzuki, Itachi Uchiha, Tatsuma Aburame..."

 _If this asshole puts me on the squad to ensure the well being of a worthless nin such as Hinata Hyuga I'll kill her myself before we even make it through the gates._ Kakashi thought to himself indignantly. There was no way in hell that he would be putting his life on the line for someone as ignominious and shameful as the Hyuga's hime. No way in _hell._

However as names began to riddle down to the final member of the six man squad, the young Hatake felt a wave of everlasting relief crash over him as he realized that his name had not been called to protect the likings of Hinata. He was sure that this meant that he was either assigned to being a guard for the Hyuga compound for the duration of the mission or he would be keeping a watchful eye over the Hyuga clan's very own head, Hiashi. The silver-haired ANBU had to admit that either of the options were far more tantalizing than being stuck to risk his neck for someone who probably couldn't even perform a simple clone jutsu.

 _"Wahhh! No fair!_ _Yugao- that prude! How did she get a spot on Hinata-chan's squad?"_

The desperate and defeated wail of Genma Shiranui roused Kakashi from his own thoughts just in time to see Yugao Uzuki sticking her tongue out triumphantly at the young senbon-donning nin whilst she made her way out of the room. This of course earned an enraged glare from opposing ANBU, who seemed as if he was about to pounce after the purple-haired girl before his name was suddenly called out by the man who was identical to Hiashi Hyuga.

"The first member of Danzo Shimura's squad that will be escorting Hiashi Hyuga to the land of Yukigakure within the two month time limit will be Genma Shiranui."

Even the young masked Hatake had to crack a grin at the irony.

 _"D-Danzo Shimura?"_

 _"And Hiashi Hyuga. Ha! Good luck Shiranui! You'll be dead before you even step foot out of this compound!"_

"...Please make your way out of the room and into the one adjacent to ours on the left."

Kakashi watched as his young petrified classmate began to shuffle from his spot and towards the exit, noting the flushed complexion that he now embellished.

 _Genma Shiranui, one of the biggest pervs and the most disobedient ninja in all of Konoha stuck with both Danzo Shimura and Hiashi Hyuga for two entire months?_ He couldn't help but feel a small twinge of hope that he'd be assigned to that squad instead of Hyuga house duty just so he could witness the unfolding of hilarious events that he was sure would ensue the moment the mission began. However the mere thought of being forced to travel with the annoying Shiranui for an extended period of time was more than enough to turn him off of from such an idea. And while he may be a bloodthirsty and competent ninja who would enjoy basking in the skill and pride of both Danzo Shimura and Hiashi Hyuga for some time (as well as learning to mimic some of their jutsus- he was the famous copy nin after all), he knew that no combative knowledge could ever compensate for having to spend day and night with Genma.

It was then, though, as Kakashi once again pulled himself away from his thoughts that he realized that the entire second squad had already been listed off, thus taking their leave from the room and making their way to their assigned one- which also meant that most of the compound duty was nearly finished being assigned.

 _Hn, gonna have to guard a bunch of antsy Hyuga's until this mess is all sorted out, I guess…_

However as five remaining ANBU dwindled down to three and subsequently to two- one of which including himself- the young Hatake couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He was sure that the remaining nin in the room after the squad assignation were all well aware that they were going to be on compound duty, but nonetheless they were all required to hear it aloud as they were called one by one. What was starting to irk at Kakashi's nerves though was the fact that over fifteen ANBU and elite shinobi were already assigned to guard the remaining Hyuga in Konoha and anyone with substantial ANBU intellect and knowledge of how they operate such admissions is very well aware that at most only sixteen or so nin were always only left to guard a population as large as the clan's.

 _What the hell's going on?_

"And the last member to accompany the third squadron in protecting the remainder of the Hyuga clan for the allotted two month time period is Ibiki Morino. Please proceed to your given position that you will be assigned on your way out of the room."

At the sound of this the young Hatake immediately switched his single-eyed glare to the equally-confused Morino, who shot his silver-haired comrade a bewildered glance before hurrying out of the room to claim his post. Once the scar-faced young shinobi had shut the door behind him is when Kakashi suspiciously glanced around the room, taking in the fact that it was now only him and the man who was identical to that of the Hyuga head who were left. The man's pearlescent gaze, however, was not locked on the only other remaining being in the room, for it was uneasily searching the scroll that was in his hands before those despairing white eyes of his shot up due to the sound of the sliding paper door opening once again.

 _We both have absolutely no idea what's going on._

The silver-haired ANBU's gaze followed that of the man's, feeling a burst of shock and confusion swell up within him as Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga and her hulking unnamed mercenary made their silent entrance into the room once again. He couldn't help but feel a prodding uneasiness within his lower belly as the trio made their way towards him, the two males donning equally hard and stoic expressions whilst the small girl beside them kept her timid gaze on the floor, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

 _Even her expression seethes that of immense weakness._ He thought to himself disgustedly.

Once the three had stopped in front of the young Hatake, taking their places so that they each were able to make eye contact with him, Hiashi switched his hardened stare from Kakashi and to the man who was identical to him, an overwhelming emotionless front causing the Hyuga head's doppleganger to flinch inwardly.

"Hizashi." He began, moon-like eyes narrowing with irritation as if the man's presence was completely unwelcome now. "You may take your leave."

The four watched as Hiashi's identical hesitantly opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to request if he could remain for the mysterious meeting, before he replied with a simple yet defeated, "Yes, Hiashi-sama." and made his exit through the door that the strange trio had entered through only moments ago.

Once the Hyuga head heard the door shut behind them, he turned to the towering man beside his sister, signaling for him to lean down so that he could whisper something in his ear due to the extreme height difference. As the hulking man obeyed and Hiashi began to murmur something inaudible to him, the young Hatake simply turned his attention to the fidgeting young hime beside the two.

She was dressed in what he guessed were missions clothes: a large, baggy pale lavender sweater that was far too big for her petite frame, with an equally loose-fitting black turtleneck underneath, a pair of black shorts, sheer black thigh-high footless stockings and a pair of those knee-high sandals that many of the girls seemed to enjoy sporting nowadays. Around one of her thighs there was also the trademark bandaging of any ninja as well as a weapon pouch strapped around said white strips. The timid girl also adorned a dark brown canvas backpack that hung heavily on her small shoulders, weighing them down even further with no help to them on the part her constant cowering.

Kakashi blinked at her, his one visible eye running down her body as he followed the long dark trail of bluish-black locks until they ended at her waist, lingering there for a few moments before traveling them back up to her delicately-featured face just in time to catch her petrified gaze in his own. And _damn_ did she look mortified that he had caught her. He had to admit that he enjoyed the way her pupil-less pale eyes widened to moons and a bright pink blush fought its way across her cheeks so that it covered her entire face- and of course he had caused the poor girl to stiffen visibly and nearly let out a squeak when he narrowed his uncovered eye at her. Such a meaningless and slight movement could cause her to tremble and react in such a blasphemous way that it nearly sickened him.

 _No wonder Hiashi-sama wants nothing to do with you, keeping you hidden away all these years._ The young Hatake thought disgustedly, his singular-eyed glare bearing into the fidgeting Hyuga as she tried her best to tuck herself behind the bulky arm of the unnamed man who had seemingly accompanied her every presence she made. _You must have really disgraced him. I wouldn't put it past you._ _Someone so vile- so weak._

"The Fourth said that I could trust you."

Kakashi's gaze immediately switched from the lesser of the two Hyuga siblings to the one in which he upheld with a very prideful opinion as the deep voice interrupted his brooding thoughts. He stoically met Hiashi's stare with an equally hard one, unfaltering as the intimidating man spoke before him.

"Hn, I couldn't see why not." The young Hatake replied flatly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants. He couldn't help but notice Hinata beginning to peek around the side of her rather large companion, eyes wide with fear and curiosity. The silver-haired ANBU was sure that she was quite taken aback by how casually he was addressing her elder brother, especially since he was always referred to in only the most specific of honorifics and respect. He figured he should have been a bit more courteous as well when replying to someone as high-ranking as the eldest Hyuga sibling, but too late for that now.

Hiashi's eyes, however, narrowed at the young nin's insulting response, obviously catching the sarcastic undertone that it had donned.

 _Guess he didn't like that._

"I would advise you to take this mission far more seriously, Hatake Kakashi. Smart remarks and a mysterious front may seem all fun and games now, but when there are very valuable lives on the line only the utmost sincerity is expected of you and I advise that you begin to immediately begin to embrace such a fact." The strange hulking mercenary spoke up from beside the two Hyuga siblings, a narrowed warningful glare showing through the slit in his strange mask which covered most of his face.

 _Ah, so he speaks? Guess there is someone behind that disguise._

Raising an eyebrow, the young Hatake decided that it would be best to not poke and prod, thus potentially losing his spot in this mission- whatever the hell it may be- and simply gave the man a curt nod to show that he understood.

"I trust the Yellow Flash- after all it was told to me that you were one of his students- the only remaining one at that. I'm sure that after such a line of devastating events the two of you would have grown close." Hiashi jested.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to shoot a narrowed glare at the opposing side.

Anyone who was a citizen of Konoha- or anyone who was a citizen of any of the shinobi nations more so- knew about Kakashi's tragic and rocky past. From the dishonorable actions and suicide of his very own father, to the death of Obito and the blurred accidental killing of Rin- not to mention his consistent downward spiral during the aftermath- he was sure that his life had to of made headlines at some point. It felt like everyone knew everything about him and after maintaining such a cold and mysterious front his entire he absolutely hated the feeling. His life- it was practically some sort of heartbreaking manga it was so dismally grievous. It was out there for everyone to simply read and enjoy and gossip about for their entertainment while he had to endure such an overwhelming pain that it nearly drained the life out of him each day he woke.

For them it was an interesting topic to talk about over drinks at a bar every now and then- for him it was reality.

 _Asshole._

"Therefore I am sure that you will be able to perfectly execute your role within this mission. Being close to the Fourth not only ensures your reliability, but being his student also ensures your capability. With the Hokage being as powerful and influential as he is I am sure that he passed on plenty of his own skills to you."

Kakashi, forgetting the cruel quip made only seconds ago by the Hyuga head, immediately found himself curious at what he was now referring to. Ever since Minato-sensei had given him such a vague rundown of what to expect at that Hyuga debriefing he had been immensely confused, and now with him not being given a traditional squadron assignment and having Hiashi speak of what was now expected of him to execute without actually telling him _what_ needed to be executed he felt absolutely lost. Couldn't any of these people just stop being so secretive and shifty and just tell him what the hell he was supposed to _do_? A mission debriefing was supposed to be as informative and clear as possible for Kami's sake- it wasn't supposed to leave you even more confused and lacking of info than before you had even arrived.

"You are also told to be a very mysterious shinobi- a lone wolf of the sorts. You don't talk much, and when you do you usually don't succeed in revealing anything that is on your mind. You're cold, distant- intimidating- you make yourself practically _unapproachable._ We need that in someone for this particular task and therefore you're perfect for this."

"For Kami's sake..." The Young Hatake growled, feeling a small twinge of annoyance and hurt towards everything that Hiashi had just said. Not only had he successfully made him out to be even more confused and lost on what _exactly the fuck he was going to be doing,_ but he had also called him a cold, supercilious and antisocial douchebag that no one even wants to talk to. Not that he _wasn't_ any of those things of course- but it was still a dick move on the Hyuga's part. "Will one of you just tell me what in the hell I am actually going to be doing? Ever since last night I've gotten the feeling that every single person in this entire damn village has been informed on what I'm going to be doing for this mission except for _**me**_?"

He hadn't meant to sound so harsh and disrespectful- okay, maybe he had- but he had enough of everyone beating around the bush on what his post was going to be for such a confidential and important mission. It was practically 3 a.m. , he was hungry, he was tired, he had to deal with Genma Shiranui talking about the female anatomy throughout the entire debriefing and now he wasn't even being told what he was even being fucking debriefed for. It was a long, troublesome _fucking_ day and he had _enough_ of the complete and utter bullshit being pulled by everyone around him.

"Hn." The Hyuga head grumbled, his pale moon-like gaze narrowing at the young Hatake's haste and disrespect towards him. However, he himself had had enough of so much talking and back and forth himself from the past day to last him three lifetimes and decided that it was in his own best interest to just oblige to Minato's student's request.

"You will be escorting the _real_ Hinata to Yukigakure all on your own while Fu Yamanaka's squad travels with a clone of her as a diversion for those who have caused this mess."

Before Kakashi could even open his mouth to question what the Hyuga head meant by the "real" Hinata and "what diversion" one thought immediately crossed his mind:

You've got to be _**fucking**_ _kidding me._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello readers (or lack there of c':). Just thought I'd post an update- a rather long one at that (I'm sorry, it really was unintentional)- so that I kind of further explain the overall plot of the story as this pretty much puts it all out there. Or at least the most that can be put out there without spoiling everything. I really hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction, even if the chapters are a bit lengthy and boring as of now. They will be getting much more heated (in more ways than one *eyebrowwiggle*) in future chapters so please hang in there. I'd really appreciate some reviews if possible :) I'd greatly enjoy knowing everyone's opinions on my writing, ideas and story as a whole. Constructive criticism is of course always welcome as well! Thanks for reading, until next time ;p

P.S. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in here. It's currently 3:30 in the morning here when I finished this and tried to proofread the best that I could. Also sorry if Kakashi seems a little OOC? I tried to make him even more bitter and cold than usual since unlike in the original story he had seemed to grow from the learnings and deaths of his team mates, I am trying to make such events tear him down even more- if that makes any sense ;_;.


End file.
